


Slowly getting higher

by vice17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vice17/pseuds/vice17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan can't get enough of Kirk's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly getting higher

The feeling is unlike anything else Khan has ever experienced. The slow push and pull causing ripples of pleasure throughout his body. Jim is the musician and he is the violin being played to perfection. Jim’s fingers pulling sensations out of his body, slowly working him up towards a crescendo.

It always starts the same. The delicious burn when Jim slowly fills him up, one finger at a time. The burn never lasts long. His body easily deals with the intrusion, welcomes it. That first finger feels delicious. The calluses on Jim’s hand are rubbing him just right. Jim adds one finger after another always watching Khan. His gaze flicks back and forth between Khan’s hooded eyes and his fingers sliding inside.

Khan keens as finally Jim pushes in four fingers, loving the feeling of being filled. Once those fingers start moving, it is like being pulled apart from the inside, one stroke at a time. Khan finds it impossible to keep still. He moves towards Jim’s fingers seeking out more, demanding more with his hips. Those fingers stroking, alternating between lightly grazing his prostate and hitting it the next.

Jim always takes his time. He works Khan slowly up to the edge and then down again. Khan wants to scream at him to move faster, harder anything to just let him come. He knows it won’t do any good, except make Jim smirk. Jim is too stubborn, in control. He won’t stop until Khan is breathless and incoherent.

Khan can’t think now. He just feels wave after wave of pleasure course through him. It’s right there at the edge of his mind. The sensations are building up with each stroke inside. Jim’s pulling him closer by the hips with his free hand. Pushing his fingers constantly against Khan’s prostate never missing a beat. With the next push inside, Jim takes Khan to the edge and over. Khan’s body convulses with pleasure, ripping moans out of him. Khan’s ass pulsates again and again around Jim’s stroking fingers as he comes. Those fingers turn him inside out until he has nothing left to give. Slowly he feels Jim pull out. Jim’s hands gliding over his sides as he’s pulled into a soft kiss.

End


End file.
